


Echo

by WanderlustKitten



Category: British Youtube RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderlustKitten/pseuds/WanderlustKitten
Summary: Sort of a 'what-if' scenario if Alex had stayed in uni to study media.





	Echo

My voice echoed through the empty auditorium. The piano played softly through the speakers to accompany the song. As I sang the song to practice, I could feel the floor shaking as I placed my palms on the floor of the stage as I sat down. My eyes stayed focused on the stripe of darkness under the bright lights. I laid down and looked up, behind me to see the hues of blue and pink lighting the background. I smiled as I belted the chorus with my entirety. 

It was the first time I could truly say I was living my dream. I took out my earpiece and listened as the backtrack played and I quietly sang the last line. The echo of my voice and music filled me with joy and shot my heart right up to my throat. I almost choked up as the voices from the booth told me I had done great. I thanked them as the next song had begun to play.

In an instance the audio began to crackle and cease to play all together. I tapped the mic a few times to no avail. A body emerged from the booth and made its way to the pit beneath the stage. My heart beat faster as the image approached.

“Sorry, but the audio isn’t working right now.” The charming body spoke softly. His voice shaky and pitched.

“Well,” I giggled, “I could have figured that one out on my own, but do you guys know what’s wrong specifically?” He smiled in return. He had an odd smile. Almost crooked, but genuine.

“We think, for one, that the music file for this song went corrupt and there’s just an issue with wiring.” He rolled his eyes. “We’re not pointing any fingers, but someone spilled coffee on one of the CAT outlets.” I slightly tilted my head to get a better look at his face as I nodded.

“Can it be fixed?” I asked. His cheeks rosied at the sound of my voice cracking. I shyly placed my hands over my mouth and laughed. I mouthed a quick “I’m sorry”.

“It shouldn’t be more than five minutes to find another outlet, but we don’t have another file or replacement for the music. We’ll see what we can do, but one of the audio interns might have a file with just the harmonies. He mentioned something about bringing the wrong backup.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad.” I spoke through my hand.

“You’ll just have to make do with what you have for this one.”

“I will.” My hands began to fumble with the mic as he lifted himself onto the stage.

“My name is Alex.” He offered his hand. I took it and replied,

“My name is Kary. What do you do here?”

“I’m a media student, but I’m currently interning with the audio team. Testing the waters of all types of media. See what I’m interested in. So far I’m leaning towards video editing- audio is not my thing.” He nervously fixed his seating position.

“Oh my gosh- you’re the one that dropped the coffee weren’t you? I laughed and watched him sulk.

“Guilty as charged?”

“You’re adorable.” I set the mic down and crossed my legs. His eyes darted in any other place to avoid my own. 

“Thanks.” He whispered. “And what do you do?”

“Well, I’m an English Literature student and a writer, but I am doing a set for this fundraiser. I hope I don’t die in the process.”

“Literature?” He questioned. “I wouldn’t have pinned you as a student.”  I leaned back in offense and shook my head.

“Why?”

“I don’t know. You just looked like you were in the right place up here. Singing.” He explained. 

“Huh.” I breathed out. 

A loud “testing” boomed over the speakers, promptly ending our conversation. We awkwardly parted as the sound of harmonies came out. I fixed my seating and let my body lie on the floor of the stage again. 

“Oh, I don’t have you here with me, but at least I have the memories...”

I sang, leaving my earpiece out to capture the moment I was in. My mind kept going back to the image of his smile. The way he spoke so honestly. The way he had said out loud what I had been afraid to admit to myself for so many years. 

“So hurry cause I need some, need some, need some help...”

My eyes closed to feel the music.

“But at least I have the memory...”

How could I feel so strongly about needing the presence of someone I had only just met? My chest filled to belt out the longer notes.

“Thinking bout you...”

My heart swelled. I ignored the gashing need to run up the stairs and tell him what I was feeling. No good could come from following my impulses, as I had regretfully learned through trial and error. 

The set ended with the last few belted notes, harmonized with the audio. 

“I feel like Celine Dion.” I spoke shyly into the mic. 

“You might as well be her with those vocal chords.” Alex emerged from the booth, followed by the rest of the team. 

“You’re just doing the three songs, right?” One of the taller women from the team asked. 

“Yeah, apparently.” I set the mic back on the stand and went to sit on the edge of the stage. “Where’s the band that follows?”

“They’re running a few behind. We really have nothing better to do for the next half hour until they get here, so we’re taking a break.” She replied. 

“Well, good luck you guys.” I jumped off to stand with them in the pit. “I’m going to head back. I have an exam tomorrow morning.”

As I opened the door to the auditorium, I heard a voice call my name. I turned to find Alex jogging to catch up with me.

“Hey.” he breathed out.

“Hey.” I whispered.

“Can I kiss you?”

“What?” I stepped back.

“I know we’ve only just met and everything,” he explained, “but I see you and I see someone complete, strong, and passionate. Something about everything you do makes me feel drawn to you.”

I let the silence fill the air for a few seconds as I contemplated his words. Something in me felt like I was drawn to him too, but something else- darker, told me to walk away. 

“I-” I let lips gape with the words at the tip of my tongue. “Okay.”

He looked at me confused, “okay, what?”

“Kiss me.” I locked with his celeste green eyes. 

Without a second's hesitation, his lips locked with mine. A sense of comfort and completion ran through my body. Things in this moment just felt right. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally written in bits to contemplate what I was doing with my life, but the character just fit Alex so well, I couldn't help but put him in there.


End file.
